Principle Investigators in the structure and biology group at Purdue propose to enhance their laboratory data collection facilities by the installation of a MAR-RESEARCH phosphor based image plate system (IPS), associated computer hardware for data processing and a RU-200 Rigaku rotating anode X-ray generator. The capacity for data collection must be increased because equipment originally purchased for the five protein crystallographers is now totally saturated (four to six week waiting period) by the addition of groups who are collecting low resolution virus crystallographic data and high resolution protein crystallographic data in the laboratory. The IPS has an order to order resolution of 150 mu and a radical dimension of 300 mm which makes it suitable for the collection of low resolution data from virus crystals and high resolution protein crystallographic data. The addition of this equipment to the X- ray laboratory will increase in-house data collection capacity by a factor of two and will allow optimal experimental design.